The Disappearance and The New Appearance
by Matsuo Hotaru
Summary: SessKag Kagome disappears after the final battle. A mysterious demoness has been sighted. Sesshoumaru tries to unravel the mysteries of Kagome and this mysterious demoness. Can Sesshoumaru break through the barriers of the one who was thought gone foreve
1. Chapter 1

Hey I'm BACK! Sry for the delay in stories but my life is hectic now that i have work, moving, demolition derbies and school to start planning for. My daughter will soon be 10 months old and i have a pre-hearing for child support with her father, Whoopee, not. Well this story is about Sesshoumaru and Kagome melting the ice and barriers they put up around there hearts. Kag is still in there and u will see that in her thoughts but she does not wish for anyone to know that. Sesshoumaru will be one of the first to discover the mysterious demonesses identity but will be confirmed by a run-in with the past.

Chapter 1

Sesshoumaru patrolled his lands as he searched for the disturbance on his most norther border. He found two Inu's in a brawl as a mysterious demoness fought evenly with the black Inu demon who would soon inherit the Northern lands. Sesshoumaru inwardly scoffed at the Inu demon becoming the Lord of the Northern lands. Sesshoumaru cloaked himself in the foliage as he watched the taking place in the early morning's frost.

The Norther Lord's son continued to egg on the demoness looking fully into her eyes of ice. Sesshoumaru oddly thought that her eyes should be full of emotion but stopped that train of thought due to the fact he thought it every other time since he first caught glimpse of her. He remembered his last encounter with the demoness.

FLASHBACK

Estimately one month ago.

Sesshoumaru had just returned to camp in order to rescue Rim from a band of Pig demons when a demoness flashed by passing from his right to his left, in slow motion, once she was just about all the way pass she flicked her wrest and a light blue whip, much like his own, had appeared and she off the upper regions of the pig demons. Rin released her self from a decapitated pig demon but before she could properly thank the demoness, who had stopped and was looking towards Rin at her right and seemed to be checking for damages, she quickly left after taking at Sesshoumaru from the corner of her eye.

Sesshoumaru continued to watch there movements, noting the fighting styles and any flaws that may be an advantage to him in the future.

The First time he spotted her was the day he discovered the miko Kagome's disappearance. Many times he had searched for the miko under Rin's request but he could never find a trace of her. It has now been 10 years and if she were alive then she would most likely be married and had a few children but he decided that was not the case since she would have made some form of contact with the demon slayer, monk, kitsune, and possibly his half brother, InuYasha.

He remembered that the group seemed on edge at Naraku's defeat and he had noticed the lateness of the miko and that she abruptly left when all was done and that was last that he knew anyone had seen of her. He thought it odd she didn't take the kit with since they seemed to have a bit of strong bond leaning towards that of a mother and her son but it was as clear as day that something had happened between the group and Kagome.

It was a few days later when Rin who had been a year older was asking for the miko and was concerned for her and really missed the miko. Sesshoumaru, not wanting to upset his ward, had spent two days at a time searching for her and then began moving his group around in hope he would find a trace of the miko. There was none. He found her old clothes that she had worn the majority of the time but they were discarded and her human smell was already old and then lost soon after.

He then only caught traces of the demoness smell and would encounter her for brief rare times and were it not for the battle between her and the Inu demon, he might not have seen her for quite some time again. This demoness seemed to just appear in existence and no one knew not of who she is but it seemed the Northern Lord's son had some knowledge on the demoness.

Sesshoumaru watched as the demoness grew frustrated with the other demon who was obviously trying to dominate her and prove him self to her as a capable suitor and possibly try and force her into being his mate. She evenly fought back with the determination to not be claimed by the other demon. He could see that as much ice caked her eyes, her spirit was just as wild as a blazing fire. He thought it ironic that her eyes were like ice but his imagination and inner voice told him that behind those eyes in the past they had been lit with fire instead of this cool piercing look she seemed to have perfected much like he has.

He could not keep himself from thinking of the miko Kagome when it came to this demoness. Kagome was a miko mortal with black hair and blue eyes like the ocean depths. This demoness he realized had snow white hair on most encounters but this time her hair was littered with black streaks and some white fading into black. He thought it odd but pushed it aside knowing the black streaks were growing more numerous than the first few streaks when he had arrived. Her eyes were a icy blue that if you look close enough you might imagine a snow flake descending in them. Her lips a glossy pink as she bit it hard in determination to win the fight which also brought the picture of a determined Kagome to his mind who eyes held no emotion accept for the hardened glare as she sealed Naraku's fate. He now realized that Kagome was just as odd that day as she had ever been.

He had expected her to celebrate Naraku's defeat but instead she took a quick scan across the leveled forest and left without a word or so much as a second glance she left. Her eyes were almost detached from the emotion she once freely showed in the once emotional eyes. That day he never smelt fear come from her, nor any other emotion until she was barely out of the battle field, he could feel a small wave of depressing emotions, including regret, hesitation and loneliness. He barely noticed it then but when he learned of her continued disappearance it began to haunt him a little. He had grown some what attached to the miko due to the late night discussions when she had trouble sleeping. Their groups travelled nearby each other in the last few months and he knew she made amends with the priestess Kikyo but she never mentioned anything wrong between her and her companions.

He could not help shake the feeling she had given up and gave her soul to Kikyo. She left with the jewel and never returned. Kikyo has the life expectancy of a half demon though she is still a human miko and she has a full soul. Kagome had always risked her life for others but had a hard time imagining that she would so willingly just give up her life and soul to an undead miko that she is the reincarnation to. He shook his head and focused more on the battle scene.

He heard the demoness growl as she was being pushed back slightly in hand to hand combat. The demon flashed a smirk on his features when he thought he was about to defeat the demoness. She then smirked herself as some emotion passed by her eyes and just judging that slight change in her eyes he determined the fight would soon be over.


	2. Chapter 2

Just as he thought, soon she had quickly pulled back from the hand-to-hand combat and swept his feet out from under him, causing the male to fall forward into the ground. He rolled over onto his back, about to do a flip but found his two swords crossed across his throat. He looked into her eyes, just as determined as she is, her steely look had him searching for something in her eyes but alas the window to her soul was heavily guarded.

Satisfied, the demoness left him like that as she wandered off into the chilly air, her guard up in case the male should try something once again. Once she was a good distance away, out of site, she relaxed and sighed, stretching to ease the soreness of her muscles and letting her shoulders sag a little as she continued her trek forward. To where, she did not know, she just let her feet take her on there own accord.

Sesshoumaru waited a while and then stayed relatively near to the demoness but not close enough where she would feel like she is being watched. It continued like that for a while, him keeping in the area just enough to within range of sensing her. He would watch her habits and keeping note of them as she carried out her day. She had been traveling within close range of where he left Rin at camp. He went ahead of her and awaited for the arrival while he watched Rin cook the meat he snagged on the way back.

Just as he figured she moved along the outskirts of the camp so he stood and walked into the woods and walked right into her path. They studied one another until Rin ran over to Sesshoumaru. She turned to look at their visitor and her face then scrunched up in curiosity. She calmly walked toward the elder female that had saved her life a while ago. She had a distinct resemblance to Kagome and it called to her. She finally was within a couple feet from the demoness and looked up into her eyes searching for the faintest hint that it might be her. She gave a small smile then bowed.

"Thank you for saving my life, generous lady." Rin spoke then felt a hand gently place it self on her left shoulder. She looked up with a smile still playing at her lips. It was then she had seen it. The slip of her mask for only a few seconds and underneath all the locks and walls, her eyes screamed Kagome all over them, but soon her mask was in place once Rin grew an all out grin.

"I knew it, I just knew it was you!" The lady looked down at her in question but yet she was hoping she wasn't discovered. "Why do you hide your self? You're too kind and pretty to be alone hiding your emotions behind a mask like Lord Sesshoumaru does." She stated, hoping her master did not get upset with her bringing his name into this. Still the Lady did nothing more than stare blankly at her. "Please stay for a while. That is if its okay with Lord Sesshoumaru. I miss you Kagome." Her eyes slightly watered.

Sesshoumaru watched the interactions carefully. He had seen the slip of the mask too but it wasn't until Rin was on the verge of crying did he get the hint of a lifetime to end this charade. Her guard on her old unused powers had slipped and the pure energy was definitely prominent. Deciding to step things up a notch in favor of Rin he let the demand flow from his mouth.

"You shall accompany Rin at her meal and eat. We will decide a form of payment to you for saving her life." He sent her the look that dared her to reject it. She couldn't meet his eyes for long with Rin on the brink of crying. She instead grabbed Rin's hand and followed Sesshoumaru back to camp.

Her inner thoughts went into turmoil as she let her face turn back to an icy glaze while she calculated a way to get out of this mess. She sat through the meal and ate little... not needing much nourishment at the time when other priorities made themselves more appetizing. She had other things to do that held higher consequence than being given payment for an action she made out of her own desire to do so. She had a feeling it had been the only way the Lord Sesshoumaru knew to keep here by testing her honor. A long time ago she would have screamed in frustration and stomped her feet but she abandoned all noticeable characteristics she could think of and diminished her habits greatly.

She felt Sesshoumaru's attention to her, even if he looked off into another direction, his attention and senses stayed tuned on her. She went back to her musings but had been slightly caught off guard when he began to speak. His attention on the meadow and the light of the fireflies. "Fireflies had often been a topic you had brought up many a time ago before Naraku met his demise. They would flicker into appearance using their lower abdomen to illuminate a neon glow but can slip by barely noticed without it. Your existence can be defined in the same manner. When your hopes are high, you smiled and showed true mortality but mortality and the such are not the case so your illumination is no longer visible just like the firefly so you can slip by barely detected. You have gone to lengths to cover up your purity and distinct smell."

What is she to say to that? Give in and answer or stay stubborn and not grace him with the return he wishes and continue to act like she is another person. She tried another approach. "Your perception is just like rumors have said. Though this is the most I'm certain anyone has heard you say without being blunt and to the point."

He glanced in her direction, a frown forming in his mind. "You still have a stubborn nature. It got you through the brawl earlier but it won't get you past my perception. We have crossed paths more times than you think and my suspicions have been confirmed that you are the once mortal priestess I had been allied with. You may have fooled the rest or been able to out maneuver them but you're a pup compared to me."


End file.
